John Blackwood
John Dylan Blackwood wurde 1977 als erster Sohn von Alden Blackwood und Jane Ripley-Blackwood geboren. Während eines Großteils der Handlung von Ummei - under the moon of blood war er Insasse einer Nervenheilanstalt. Erscheinung John hat ebenso wie sein Bruder Arran das gute Aussehen seines Vaters geerbt, und teilt sein blondes Haar und seine fast farblosen blauen Augen mit vielen Mitgliedern seiner Familie. Er kleidet sich bevorzugt in einfarbige Hemden und schlichte Jeans, da er keinen Wert darauf legt, aufzufallen. Trug er als Kind seine Haare noch lang, so bemüht er sich als Erwachsener, sie durch Zurückkämmen und einen kurzen Haarschnitt in Form zu bringen. Charakter Seine Zeit in der Anstalt hat sein Einzelgängerverhalten noch verstärkt, und auch ohne diese würde man ihn kaum als gesellig oder offen beschreiben. Allerdings hält ihn dies nicht davon ab, bei vielen Gelegenheiten zu monologieren, oder seine oft stark vom Standard abweichende Weltsicht mit anderen zu teilen. Auch wenn er es oft herunterspielt, geht ihm nichts über die Familie, und besonders seinen Bruder Arran schwor er zu beschützen - eine Aufgabe die ihm in der Vergangenheit eher weniger gelang. Geschichte Kindheit und Jugend Im Anwesen seiner Familie, einige Kilometer außerhalb von London, verbrachte er einen großen Teil seiner Kindheit, wo er auch seinen Beschützerinstinkt entwickelte. Er verstand sich ebenso schon damals gut mit Dorian Harcotts Erstgeborenen, Clyde Harcott, der wie er große Träume vom Leben als Schauspieler hatte. Bis 1990 waren die beiden nahezu unzertrennlich, auch wenn sie zu diesem Zeitpunkt bereits von den jeweiligen jüngeren Geschwistern begleitet wurden. Dies änderte sich radikal, als Mary-Lys Sinclair sich von Dorian trennte, und die Kinder mit sich zurück nach Schottland nahm, was zu einem vorübergehenden Kontaktabbruch führte. Mit Abschluss des siebzehnten Lebensjahres schließlich erlaubte Johns Vater ihm, die Ausbildung als Schauspieler zu beginnen, wobei er auf der gewählten Schule den dort erwarteten Clyde nicht antraf. Dennoch schwand die Hoffnung des jungen Mannes auf ein Wiedersehen nicht, und er blieb bis 1999 an der Akademie. Während dieser Zeit war sein Bruder Arran auf sich allein gestellt, da John nur etwa zweimal im Monat zu Hause war. Schließlich zog John, um unnötige Reisekosten zu vermeiden, zu seinem Onkel Torval nach Yorkshire, was zu einer weiteren Entfremdung zwischen den Brüdern führte. Mordvorwürfe Im selben Jahr noch sparte John sein Geld zusammen, um auf eigene Faust eine Reise in die schottischen Highlands zu finanzieren, wo er Clyde Harcott wähnte. Doch da auch sein Vater lange Zeit nichts mehr von den alten Familienfreunden gehört hatte, fuhr er entschlossen seinem Sohn hinterher, was zu einem unerwarteten Familientreffen am Bahnhof führte. Schon in der nächsten Nacht jedoch wurden unweit des Hotels, welche die Blackwoods beherbergte, ein abscheulicher Mord an mehreren Menschen begangen. Ohne brauchbares Alibi und angeblich in der nähe des Tatorts gesichtet, wurde John als Täter bezichtigt und festgenommen. Auf Anraten seines Vaters schließlich wählte er den Ausweg über die Schuldunfähigkeit - kein anderer Weg schien ihm aus der misslichen Lage zu helfen. Als geisteskrank abgestempelt wurde er nach dem letzten Prozesstag in eine Heilanstalt überführt, wo er zehn Jahre seines Lebens verbrachte. Leben bis 2009 Während dieses Aufenthalts wurde er nur selten besucht, nach 2002 flauten die Visiten seiner Familie auch aufgrund seiner Verlegung sogar ganz ab, was dazu führte, dass John sich langsam dem Wahnsinn hingab. Seine einzigen weiteren Besucher empfing er 2009, als Shay van Helsing, Eliah W. F. Brannon, Jake Fisher und Abigail Ira Merioneth ihn aufsuchten, um mit ihm über die neuerlichen Frauenmorde zu reden. Dieser erneute Kontakt mit Menschen rüttelte John aus seiner Apathie wach, und nur wenige Wochen später wurde ihm ein Tag Ausgang gewährt. Diesen nutzte er für ein Treffen mit Clyde Harcott, der alles in Gang gesetzt hatte, um ihn permanent aus seiner misslichen Lage zu befreien, und wenige Tage später begann der wiederaufgenommene Prozess, der John die Freiheit brachte. Ein winziger Tausch Eine große Rolle spielte er auch bei der späteren Inhaftierung seines Bruders Arran, der zu dieser Zeit seine - wie er behauptete - "Braut", Shay van Helsing, entführt hatte. Als das Mädchen sich schon fast selbst befreit hatte, tauchte John auf, um einen etwaigen Tod des Bruders zu verhindern, mit einem festen Plan in der Hand, der nicht schief gehen konnte: Erneut hatte er den Kontakt mit seinem alten Freund Clyde wieder aufgenommen, der nur zu gerne zustimmte, eine kleine Schauspielrolle zu übernehmen. Durch eine Maske und genügend Effekte wurde er in das Spiegelbild von Johns - während dessen Zeit in der Anstalt - verstorbenem Vater verwandelt, und in einer vor Ort folgenden Täuschung wurde Arran so sehr verwirrt, dass es möglich war, einen Tauschhandel durchzuführen, den niemand bemerken würde, der nicht eingeweiht war. Statt des nun freien John wurde der kleine Bruder unter dem Namen des erstgenannten in die Anstalt zurückgebracht. Von dieser Entscheidung hoffte der erstgeborene Sohn, es würde den angeschlagenen mentalen Zustand des Jüngeren wieder aufbessern. Zweites Leben Aus seiner Erfahrung in der Inglesey-Heilanstalt hatte John viel gelernt. Genug, um zu erkennen, dass er es schaffen könnte, ebenso wie die Ärzte dort, die Menschen von ihren seelischen Problemen zu befreien. Schon Ende 2009 zog er sich von seinen vorherigen Bekannten zurück, und begann ein Medizinstudium, dass er 2015 abschloss. Er wählte die Psychiatrie als sein Fachgebiet, und öffnete fernab der Heimat, aber nahe an der seines Cousins Thorburn, der ihm während seines Aufenthalts im Haus seines Onkels fast wie ein Bruder geworden war. 2020 verschaffte ihm Thorburn, der eine Karriere beim FBI gemacht hatte, eine vielversprechende Stelle bei der neu erschaffenen PHLDX, da er mit seiner Vergangenheit als Mitglied einer alten Vampirjägerfamilie in diese Organisation passen würde - die Traumata von Menschen, die Opfer übernatürlicher Angriffe geworden waren, könnte er so mit Erfahrungen aus erster Hand besser behandeln. So kam er 2024 in Kontakt mit seiner Nichte Haven Blackwood, die mit einer post-traumatischen Belastungsstörung aus Syrien wiederkehrte. Ihr erwies er den Gefallen, den ihr Vater zuvor ihm gewährt hatte, da er erkannte, dass Vampire für den Angriff auf ihr Camp verantwortlich gewesen waren, und empfahl sie an die PHLDX weiter. Die ersten Jahre widmete John sich ganz dem Dienst am Land, wobei er ab 2023 einen Nebenerwerb durch Vorlesungen und Kurse an der Columbia University] in New York erhielt. In dieser Funktion betreut er den Psychologie-Kurs von Deirdre Moreau. Trivia * Obwohl John in allen Punkten freigesprochen wurde, gibt es weiterhin Gerüchte über angebliche Straftaten des Briten. * In seinem ganzen bisherigen Leben hatte John wenig Zeit für die schöneren Seiten des Lebens, und solch triviale Dinge wie Liebe gingen relativ unbemerkt an ihm vorbei. Kategorie:Mensch Kategorie:Geboren im 20. Jahrhundert Kategorie:Brite Kategorie:PHLDX Kategorie:Mediziner